


Still Not My Name

by justthehiddles



Series: Not My Name [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: You are finally going out on a date with the Trickster God himself, you can’t help yourself by doing a few tricks of your own.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Not My Name [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689103
Kudos: 113





	Still Not My Name

“You look fine.” Wanda commented as you stepped out of the dressing room.

“Fine?! Just fine?” you balked. “I am going to dinner with a god, I can’t look just fine!”

Wanda rolled her eyes. “You need to calm down. Loki knows you and cares for you. No dress will change that.”

“What if he changes his mind?” You looked at the ground. “What if I am not enough for him?”

Wanda sighed. “Your insecurities are understandable, but you are crazy. The man fired you so he could ask you out. No normal person does that!”

“True.”

“Then what is the problem?”

Your cheeks heated. “I want something that says ‘take me to bed’.”

Wanda’s eyes widened and smiled as she grabbed your hand. “Why didn’t you start with that?” The two of you darted off in the store in search of the perfect dress.

-

Loki insisted on picking you up at your apartment. You explained it made more sense to meet at the Tower as it was on the way to the restaurant.

“A gentleman should never have the woman wait on him. Proper courtship should always place the woman first.”

You didn’t understand what he meant, but the sentiment was sweet.

At 6:30 on the dot, as you fastened your earrings, Loki knocked.

“Punctual as always.” you murmured before stepping into some strappy stiletto heels.

When you opened the door, Loki stood with his back to you. He turned and grinned wide when you came into view.

“You are ravishing.” His gaze moved up, and down your body, taking in the way the fabric hugged your curves. “Did you buy the dress just for tonight?”

“Perhaps. Do you like it?” you responded coyly before spinning to show off your tight cocktail dress.

“I like it very much.” Loki pulled you tight so he could lean in close, his lips tickling your ear. “But I would much prefer to see it somewhere else, like crumpled on the floor of my bedroom.”

You gasped at his forwardness but pleased the dress had its desired effect. You leaned into his ear. “Play your cards right and you might get your wish.” you whispered in his ear before giving his ass a playful smack. Loki’s eyes widened at your bold move. “Now are you taking me to dinner or what?”

Loki regained his composure and offered his arm. “Dinner awaits, my dove.”

“Still not my name.”

-

Loki chose a cozy but elegant restaurant in the city’s heart. The two of you were seated in a dark corner. The candlelight highlighted Loki’s sharp cheekbones and pale skin. The table was so small, your knees bumped up against each other underneath the white tablecloth.

Loki shifted his long legs, attempting to give you some space. “I apologize for the tight quarters. Stark recommended the restaurant.”

The fact Loki asked for Tony of all people for a recommendation surprised you. “I don’t mind.” You reached out and grabbed his knee underneath the table. “It makes things more cozy.”

Loki jumped at your touch before smiling. “Dove, I had no idea, you were so forward and brazen. I must admit I appreciate this more…” Loki bit his lower lip. “… this more adventurous side of you.”

You squeezed your hand higher onto his thigh. “You haven’t seen anything yet.”

Loki moved to reciprocate your overtures, but the waiter thwarted his attempts.

“What will you be having tonight?”

You smiled up at the waiter but didn’t remove your hand. “Evening! I will have a Caesar salad and then the ravioli. Loki?”

Loki gritted his teeth as your fingers slid to inside of his thigh. “The prosciutto and melon and then the short rib ragu.” Loki’s voice tense and his responses clipped.

The waiter gave a funny face but said nothing as he collected the menus and walked away.

“You’ll pay for that later.” Loki peeled your fingers from his pant leg. His eye narrowed at you as you batted your eyelashes in mock innocence.

“I don’t know what you mean. I did nothing of the sort.” You fidgeted in your seat at the thought of what the evening would hold later.

“Don’t lie to me, pet. It is so unbecoming.” Loki sneered.

“First…” you snapped a finger in his direction. “… that is not my name and two, I’m not lying.” You gave a raised eyebrow.

Loki’s eyes sparkled. “I had no idea.”

“You never asked. I’m full of surprises.” You reached to squeeze his thigh again, but he caught your wrist.

“Take care with what you do with those hands.” Loki warned.

Without warning, fingers caressed the inside of your leg. You gasped as you noticed Loki’s hands on the top of the table.

“You are not the only one who can play tricks.”

“With magic.” you grumbled.

“You are magic, darling. You have enchanted me like no other.” Loki commented as the waiter put the food down.

“You are pretty special yourself. It is not every day a girl is wooed by a god.”

Loki’s eyes twinkled in the candlelight. “And wooed you shall be. This is just the beginning.” He gave a knowing glance across the table. You rubbed your thighs together in anticipation.

After they cleared the plates, you excused yourself to the restroom. You checked your makeup in the mirror when an idea struck you. You shimmied your lacy thong down your legs and glanced at the door before bending down to pick them up.

When you came back to the table, you pressed the scrap of fabric in Loki’s hand underneath the table.

“What in the Nine Realms—” Loki wondered.

“Would you care for dessert?” the waiter asked, oblivious.

Loki unfurled your panties in his hand, the waistband hanging off his finger. You swore he blushed.

“Uh…” he cleared his throat. “… no. Just the check. Right away, please.” Loki narrowed his eyes across the table. “We have a prior engagement.”

The waiter nodded and rushed off to close the tab. You smirked at Loki. His finger rapped against the table. He threw some cash down on the table once the waiter returned.

“Keep the change.” He jerked you to standing. “We’re leaving.” he whispered in your ear as his arm squeezed you against his side like a vice.

Loki weaved in and out of the tables towards the front of the restaurant. He summoned the car and held the door open.

“Where are we going?” you asked once the car moved, Loki in the driver’s seat.

“Home.” Loki grunted.

“Oh.” Your eyes downcast. Perhaps you had pushed the teasing too far.

You rode in silence. Loki gripped the gearshift so tight you feared his nails would leave permanent marks. Your eyes shot up when the car veered towards Stark Tower.

“I didn’t say your home.”

“Oh!”

Loki took a sharp turn into a parking spot, jostling in your seat.

“Get out.”

You opened the door and stumbled out. Loki grabbed you by the wrist and led you through the lobby and to the bank of elevators.

The doors slid close with a soft thud, and Loki pounced. He cornered you, his fingers ghosting down your arm.

“For someone who was so obedient as an assistant, you were so rebellious tonight.” He let his fingers drift to graze the curve of your breast. “So naughty.”

Your breath hitched, and Loki’s lips curled upwards. He gripped the flimsy fabric of your dress, pulling it up towards your waist in a one swift motion.

“Perhaps you need to be reminded who is the boss.” Loki teased your folds, collecting your juices with each stroke. “Perhaps you need to be punished.” He slipped a long digit inside of you.

“Yes!” you gasped and gripped the railing for balance.

Loki curled his finger inside of you. “Is this what you want?” He slipped in a second finger while his thumb teased along your clit. “To be completely at my mercy?”

“Yes, please.” you choked at the words. Your release edged closer with each stroke. “Please don’t stop.” You bucked against him, desperate for release. Loki played you like a fine instrument.

He leaned against the length of your body. His lips suckled the sweet spot upon your neck. “Do you want to cum, my dove?” His voice dripped like honey upon your ears.

“Not my name, but yes.”

As if on cue, the elevator dinged and Loki removed his fingers, leaving you empty and unfulfilled. You whined at the loss.

“Then you must beg for it. You must earn it.” Loki popped his fingers into his mouth, tasting you upon them. “Delicious.” He commented as he strolled out of the elevator and towards his quarters.

You stumbled behind, flustered from the interlude. Loki smirked over his shoulder as you hurried in vain to catch up with his long stride. Gone was the confident and brazen woman from the restaurant and now stood a wanton woman desperate for his touch, for release.

“Please, Loki.” you begged once the door latched behind you.

“Please what?”

You grabbed his jacket lapels, desperate. “Please make me cum.” you whispered, burying your face into his heaving chest.

“And what will you do to earn it?” Loki snapped your chin up to look you in the eye. “What do you have to offer?”

“Whatever you want.”

Loki stepped back and stood with feet apart. He loosened his belt as you stood rooted to the spot.

“Kneel.” He dropped the belt to the floor and undid his fly.

You stutter stepped forward but remained standing.

“I know you understand me, pet.” He pushed your dress off your shoulders, exposing your chest to the chilly air. “I won’t repeat myself. Kneel.” His voice with a steel tone.

You lowered yourself to the floor. Loki allowed his trousers to drop to the floor, revealing his hardened cock. Your eyes widened in shock.

“You are not the only one who eschews undergarments. Now…” He stepped to within inches of your face. “… put that pretty mouth to use.”

You take the tip within your mouth and Loki’s head lolled back in pleasure. Spurred on, you licked along the shaft, earning more pleasurable moans from Loki.

“Yes my dear, you are indeed magic.”

You hollowed your cheeks as Loki thrusted into your mouth. You suppressed a gag reflex and braced yourself against Loki’s thighs. Loki continued to fuck your face as his fingers laced through your hair, tugging.

Loki’s moans stirred your arousal, and you removed one of your hands to relieve some of your tension. Loki grabbed your wrist to stop you.

“Not yet, pet.” Loki pulled you to standing, his cock popping from your mouth. Your dress fell around your ankles. “Not until I say so. Understood?”

You nodded. Loki kissed your lips, each other’s arousal upon each other’s tongue. His hand explored the curves of your form, while your fingers busied with ridding him of his remaining clothes. The back of your knees hit the mattress, and you tumbled backwards to bounce upon Loki’s bed.

“Oof!” you exclaimed as your skin hit the cool sheets.

Loki climbed atop of you. His knees nudged your legs open. He dragged the tip of his cock along your slit. You both hissed as he pushed past.

“Fuck me!” you groaned as Loki stilled, allowing you to adjust to his size.

Soon he rolled his hips, thrusting within you. “You are divine.” Loki cooed. “You are worthy of a god.”

You only moan in response as you dig your nails into the pale skin of Loki’s back. He pulled your legs up to rest upon his shoulders. The coil inside you grew tight, threatening to break at any moment.

“Loki, please.” you whined as his hands gripped your hips, certain to bruise.

“Do you wish to cum, my little dove?”

“Yes, please let me cum, Loki.” Loki continued to tease, slowing his pace to keep you on edge.

“Since you asked so nicely…” Loki snaked his hand to find your clit between your bodies. His hips continued to snap against you, chasing his own release.

Within minutes, you saw white as Loki circled his fingers along your bundle of nerves. He gritted his teeth as your walls squeezed his cock. Within a few thrusts, Loki followed, spilling inside you.

“Yes, dove!” he gasped.

The two of you soon fell asleep with Loki’s arms wrapped around your waist.

-

The next morning you woke to find Loki fast asleep, his arms still holding you tight against his lean body. You worked to extract yourself from his grip.

“Where do you think you are going, little dove?” He pulled you tighter against him, his breath hot on your neck.

“Not my name.” you commented as you plucked his fingers from your waist.

Loki spun you to face him. He pushed an errant lock of hair from your face.

“Y/N, darling…”

He pressed his lips to your. His kiss tender and passionate. He pulled you close against his chest. His heart raced underneath your fingers.

“That’s my name.” you smiled.

“It tastes of sweet wine upon my lips. I love you.” He kissed you again.

“I love you too, Loki. I love you too.” you snuggled back into his embrace.


End file.
